


First love

by Nevada



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Jealousy, Like really LOTS of fluff, M/M, Possessive Pan, its almost ridiculous, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada/pseuds/Nevada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты ведь осознаешь тот факт, что тебе было – я не знаю – два года, когда я был с Милой, правда?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051571) by [Captain_Mercurian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian). 



\- Каким был твой первый поцелуй? – однажды ночью спросил Питер, играя длинными пальцами с прядью волос Киллиана.

Киллиан был слишком сонным и удовлетворенным, поэтому ему потребовалось время, чтобы ответить.

\- Мой первый поцелуй? – спросил он, глубоко вздохнув, когда Питер нежно поцеловал его в плечо. – Я полагаю, что ты не о детских поцелуйчиках хочешь услышать.

Он почувствовал, как губы парня растянулись в улыбке, и он игриво потянул волосы Киллиана.

\- Именно так. Я хочу услышать о грязных штучках, - пробормотал Питер ему в кожу, перекинув через Киллиана ногу. – Так что этот счастливчик?

Усмехнувшись, он начал гладить мягкую кожу бедра Питера, прежде чем придавить его к матрасу.

\- Мила, - ответил он, изучая красивые зеленые глаза под ним. – Ее звали Мила.

Питер сглотнул, перестал гладить плечи Киллиана и сжал руки в кулаки.

\- Твоя первая любовь, - спокойно сказал он, и это не было вопросом. Киллиан кивнул.

\- Ей было шестнадцать, а мне семнадцать. Мы разговаривали о глупых мечтах, как, например, кража корабля или жизнь в море. О свободе и подобного рода вещах, - Киллиан вспомнил луч солнца, попавший на ее черные волосы и освещающий ее небесного цвета глаза. – Мы сидели на пляже, когда я поцеловал ее. Перед тем, как я сделал это, она фантазировала о местах, которые мы должны посетить. Это было неловко. Она не двигалась, а я был слишком смущен, чтобы отступить. Мы сидели так почти минуту, прежде чем я отпустил ее. Она смотрела на меня, а в следующую секунду мы уже зацеловывали друг друга до чертиков, - Киллиан усмехнулся, в то время как Питер уставился на него.

\- Я действительно любил ее, - прошептал Киллиан и вздохнул, - но в военно-морской флот берут только мужчин, поэтому я оставил ее, следую за своей мечтой. Иногда, когда я вспоминаю, я все еще чувствую себя ужасно из-за этого. Она была настолько потерянной и убитой горем, преданной. Я был таким придурком.

\- Ты все еще он, - в голосе Питера звучала обида.

\- Только не говори, что ты ревнуешь, - усмехнулся он, но улыбка тут же исчезла, когда покрасневший Питер отвел взгляд. – Питер, ты ревнуешь!

\- О, просто заткнись! – он попытался отпихнуть мужчину в сторону, но ему не удалось – даже на чуть-чуть.

\- Ты ведь осознаешь тот факт, что тебе было – я не знаю – два года, когда я был с Милой, правда? – парень по прежнему не смотрел на него, надув губы, словно ребенок.  
Киллиан вздохнул, собираясь сесть, когда Питер заговорил.

\- Просто… Мне не нравится мысль, что ты любишь еще кого-то. Не имеет значения, если все кончено. Я просто, - он сделал паузу, - я просто хочу, чтобы только один я мог быть в твоем сердце, целовать тебя, прикасаться к тебе, как сейчас. Я хочу иметь всего тебя, но не могу, потому что она забрала какую-то частичку. Я хочу это. Хочу вырвать из ее рук, забрать себе. 

Долгое мгновение Киллиан был так ошеломлен, что не мог заставить себя ответить. Парень фыркнул и попытался оттолкнуть мужчину, когда тот наконец-то начал улыбаться. 

Нежно поглаживая Питера по щеке, он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать эти розовые пухлые губы, которые он так любил. 

\- Я сожалею. Если бы я тогда знал, что встречу тебя и буду любить так, как сейчас, я бы даже не посмотрел на нее, - выдыхал он между нежными поцелуями, желая, чтобы эти губы снова сложились в улыбку. – Кроме того, я у тебя тоже не первый.

Румянец Питера сразу же вернулся, и он начал кусать нижнюю губу.

\- Подожди… только не говори мне, что я был первым, с кем ты целовался.

Он не ответил.

\- Но ты говорил, что был с тем жутким парнем, Феликс или как его там. С тем, который чуть не убил меня на нашем третьем свидании.

\- Я… я солгал, - признался Питер, не глядя ему в глаза. Феликс и я никогда не были парой или чем-то подобным, хотя он и был тогда влюблен в меня. Я просто подумал, что это будет проще для тебя, поскольку ты был так нерешителен из-за моего возраста.

На мгновение все, что мог делать Киллиан – это моргать, а затем начал смеяться и целовать Питера снова и снова.

\- Ты, - поцеловал его губы, - такой, - поцелуй в челюсть, - чертовски, - поцелуй в шею, - милый, - поцелуй в ключицы. 

Питер попытался оттолкнуть, но Киллиан обхватил его руки и поцеловал костяшки пальцев.

\- Я люблю тебя, - проговорил он и мягко улыбнулся. – Я люблю тебя сильнее, чем когда-то любил Милу.

Наконец парень снова посмотрел на него с широко распахнутыми зелеными глазами и приоткрытыми губами.

\- Может, она и была моей первой любовью, - улыбнулся Киллиан и переплел их пальцы, - но ты последняя.

Красные губы растянулись в улыбке.

\- Для меня вы одинаковы.

Они поцеловались.


End file.
